


Jacqueline in Antarctica

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "The plot remains the same as the movie. Just genderbend both Jack (Jacqueline) and Pitch."The original kinkmeme post asked for this to be blackice, but…um…if the plot remains the same as the movie, it’s gen. Really.Here’s another take on the Antarctica scene.





	Jacqueline in Antarctica

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/19/2014.

“Don’t you see, Jacqueline?” Pitch’s voice cuts through the Antarctic winds with bell-like clarity. “You would never have been part of their group. It was foolish to even consider that it might be so.”  
  
Jacqueline whirls to face Pitch, a hundred feet away but still far too close. “No!” she shouts, though Pitch had put voice to the thoughts that had been in her head only moments before. “You don’t understand!”  
  
“Understand?” Pitch asks, drawing ever closer. Even in the howling wind, her black robe remains still as a shadow. “I understand more than you think. I know that they came asking you to join them thinking your name was Jack Frost.”  
  
“That doesn’t matter,” Jacqueline says. But it sounds like a lie as she says it, and she knows Pitch won’t let it stand.  
  
“Oh?” Pitch stands only twenty feet away now, seeming too close to dodge if Jacqueline decided to attack. Jacqueline feels like she should attack, but she doesn’t, and she doesn’t. She doesn’t sympathize with the things Pitch has done, and yet…  
  
“It doesn’t matter to you that the expression that even keeps you alive is about Jack Frost? I doubt it.” Pitch opens her arms. “How can they see you if they don’t know the first thing about you? I understand  _that_. I am not the boogey _man_ , but that is the term that survives. And did the Guardians care that this change occurred when they weakened me the first time? Not a bit.”  
  
Jacqueline folds her arms, but Pitch goes on. “I wouldn’t be surprised if, upon becoming a Guardian, they would expect you to change to suit the little belief that’s already there for you. They would have you become Jack Frost in truth. But you shouldn’t have to change in order to be seen. And you don’t want to be Jack, do you, Jacqueline?”  
  
“No,” Jacqueline says, looking away.  
  
“I imagine that as soon as they found out you were Jacqueline and not Jack, they lost a good deal of their interest in you,” Pitch says, slowly circling Jacqueline to remain within her sight. “After all, shouldn’t Jacqueline be invisible? She was invisible before she learned how to fly, wasn’t she? And weren’t the teeth more important to them than all those fairies?“  
  
Jacqueline’s hand clenches around her tooth box. What Pitch says makes sense, too much sense, but there’s something…the ridges on the box dig into her palm. This is why she’s here, alone. The Guardians had wanted her to stay with them to protect the Warren. They thought her strength was valuable just the way it was. And the teeth weren’t just teeth. They were memories. Memories that belonged to defenseless children, who didn’t know that anything was happening that they needed to fight against, unlike the fairies. "How would you know I was invisible while I was alive?” she asks.  
  
Pitch’s eyes widen for a moment before she regains her composure. “It’s a reasonable assumption, in this world. You don’t even need to look in that memory box. I’m surprised you haven’t thrown it away already.”  
  
Jacqueline narrows her eyes. “You really are, aren’t you? Huh.”  
  
“The memories there are worthless, Jacqueline,” Pitch says. “You were born in a world even harsher than this one. The Guardians only agreed to help you find them so you would better know your place. When I saw you about to throw the box away, I hoped you’d realized that. The past is nothing. Join me and we can build a future where we are seen as we are, powerful and glorious and–”  
  
“And terrifying. To everyone.” Jacqueline shakes her head and looks down at the memory box. “I don’t really want that, Pitch. Maybe I need to see my awful memories first.”  
  
“Wait! No!” Pitch commands, striding forward.  
  
“Why should I?” Jacqueline asks. “Give me one really good reason.”  
  
Pitch’s nostrils flare and her face twists in anger. “Very well,” she says, and then, to Jacqueline’s shock, she’s holding Baby Tooth tightly in her hand. “Let’s see if teeth are more important than fairies to you, too, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I like what you did with this prompt. It also reminds me that Pitch really underestimates Jack (or Jacqueline, in this case) in some ways.


End file.
